


Secrets

by actually_ali



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Romance, Smut, c-137cest, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ali/pseuds/actually_ali
Summary: Rick and Summer have secrets. Big ones. Little ones. All deliciously dirty ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The best secrets are the most twisted." -Sarah Shepard

It wasn't like he was her _actual_ grandpa, right? This wasn't her Rick. Morty had told her that. So the pervy attraction and fantasies about his face between her thighs weren't _totally_ unwarranted. Right?

Summer let the thoughts dance in her head as she stared at Rick across the family room. These weren't secrets she wanted anyone to know, so she had to do her best to feign disinterest. He and Morty occupied the couch opposite the TV. Rick flipped through the interdimensional channels with a blank, almost bored, expression. When you've seen as much as he has nothing is impressive anymore. Summer sat in the loveseat across the room, feet tucked beneath her as she pretended to text her friends. Her eyes didn't leave Rick, even as his hard stare met hers. 

"W-why - wh _-ugh-_ t are you looking at,  _Summer?"_ Rick seethed, standing. He tossed the interdimensional cable remote to Morty. 

"Nothing, grandpa Rick." Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a universe to fuck up or something?" Summer's eyes watched her grandfather's Adam's apple bob as he took a long swig of alcohol from his flask. He tucked the shiny metal back into his coat pocket. 

"You only g-get a handful of those,  _Summer._ " Rick's indignant tone was especially cutting today. "I can't afford to fuck up this dimension just yet." He let the conversation end there, sauntering to the garage. 

"Jeeze, Summer. You're really annoying him today," Morty sneered. Summer stood, glaring at her brother. 

"Fuck you, Morty, why don't you help grandpa Rick kill a different version of yourself," she grumbled, retreating upstairs to her bedroom. 

Summer hadn't always had such an overt attraction to Rick, but since taking down the Federation and becoming the patriarch of the household Summer had found a strange interest in her grandfather. Rick's authority made her hot, especially when she was allowed to tag along on select adventures. Rick could see Summer's need for attention and approval. Neglected by her parents and shadowed by Morty, at least to Rick, Summer was left out. 

Rick was oddly fond of his granddaughter, a well-kept secret no one would presume on face. This is why he didn't immediately kick her out of the garage as he tinkered with different inventions late at night, and why he let her join him and Morty on select adventures. He had a fondness for her that he hid well behind snide remarks and cuts at her self-esteem. 

But Rick lived for the moments, although sparse, when he allowed Summer a compliment. The way her face lit up in these rare instances was the most amazing thing in the multiverse.

This dimension's Summer was smart and beautiful, much like her mother. Rick was crude and an asshole to push her to become better. Morty was hopeless, and also received the barrage of insults, but they were not for improvement. The crass remarks and harsh criticism cut Summer to her core, but she would never make a mistake again if it meant letting Rick down. 

He was very fond of this Summer, even though she was not technically his. Rick didn't care, as far as he was concerned he didn't belong to anyone in any dimension. He was the rogue. 

\-- 

It was late by the time Summer tried to sleep, but her thoughts revolved around Rick. She hadn't seen much of him the rest of the day, not even at dinner. Family dinners were occurring less and less since Beth and Jerry's separation, but they tried their best. Out of everyone, Rick seemed to be the most detached. Summer wondered if that was why she was thinking about him at 2am while tossing and turning in bed. 

She heard a thump come from downstairs, toward the garage, and noted that Rick must still be awake. She rolled over and tried to count sheep. Rick was messing with the Morphizer since Summer's snafu after making herself a giant. He needed to talk to her about going through his shit while he was gone. 

Summer counted to 37 sheep before she gave up. She didn't want to see Rick tonight, but insomnia was not kind and she had no choice. 

She had a choice. 

Maybe she just made a bad one. 

Rick heard Summer's steps lightly treading downstairs and through the kitchen. He heard her pause outside the garage as she contemplated a last time before nudging the door open. She remained on the top step until her presence was acknowledged by Rick. 

"W-whught do you want, S-Summer?" Rick spun around from his workbench to scrutinize her. He fiddled with the top of his flask until it was opened, taking a long sip as his eyes gave her the once-over. She leaned against the door frame, her burnt orange hair falling in tendrils down past her shoulders and perky breasts, straining against the grey tank top she usually wore to bed. Her long, slender legs were crossed at the ankle, her pink athletic shorts just barely reaching mid-thigh. 

"Can't sleep." She stepped down onto the cool concrete of the floor, arms crossed over her chest. This was her usual answer. Rick shrugged and drank more, turning his back to her. He was on the edge of sobering and Summer's outfit was certainly sparking his imagination. 

"And? What do you want grandpa to do?" Rick rolled his eyes, pushing his newest contraption away.

Summer leaned against the workbench next to him, taking Rick by surprise. "I dunno. Just wanted to...see you? I guess? See what you were doing?" Summer tried to recover. Rick snorted. 

"Get lost, Su-ug-umer," he hiccuped. "I'm no good for insomnia." 

The words stung a little. She'd been especially sensitive to his brute behavior lately. He knew this, and capitalized on it as a means to push her away. It seemed to only be drawing her closer. 

"Oh, c'mon, Rick," she murmured. "Can't I just watch you work for a while? You're fucking boring maybe it'll put me to sleep." She noticed Rick's eyes fall on her chest. Maybe she imagined it? Rick had definitely seen her nipples poking straight out from the light grey tank top. 

"Alright, fine. B-b-ught-t, don't get in my way." Rick pulled up a wooden stool for Summer to perch herself upon, which was usual procedure. Rick didn't usually have a problem with Summer spending time with him late at night, but lately it'd been difficult to get any time with him. 

They sat in silence as Rick soldered wires for a small contraption reminiscent of the butter robot. Summer rested her elbows on the bench, her face in her hands. She felt more relaxed in Rick's presence, so long as they weren't speaking. The smell of burning wire and Rick's booze filled her senses, and his closeness relaxed her enough to feel almost sleepy. She was startled when Rick reached across her, their knees bumping. She jumped at the contact, head whipping up to look at him. 

"Oh, s-sorry, Summer," he grumbled, fixated on his project. "Thought you were asleep." 

She hummed lazily, scooting closer to him. "Not quite. Whatcha working on?" Her voice was soft and sweet, Rick's favorite sound at 3 in the morning. When his eyes were burning and brain foggy, this is when he wanted Summer's presence most. Summer sensed something very vulnerable about Rick in the late night hours, so long as he wasn't completely drunk. She couldn't pinpoint what it was or how to find it, but it was something only she'd seen. 

"Honestly," he paused and looked at her. "I don't fuckin' know." They laughed, looking down at the contraption. Indeed it looked like the butter robot, but it seemed equipped with small weaponry. When their laughter faded, Rick glanced down to Summer to see her eyes meeting his. Summer's stomach turned, because she shouldn't have been thinking about wanting to kiss her fucking grandfather. 

But this wasn't her Rick. Right? 

This was the second bad choice Summer would make for the night.

Rick felt Summer pressing closer to him, her side coming into contact with his. She looked gorgeous. Sleepless and vulnerable. Rick didn't want to prey on her need for affection. Or did he? 

No. He didn't. He had  _some_ kind of moral standard.

He slid away from Summer. "Wha-why-what are you doing, Summer?" Rick tried to distract himself by clearing off his workbench, now standing. Summer stood too, pushing her stool to the side. Rick was a good six inches taller than her and suddenly she felt intimidated. 

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, her hand grasping the sleeve of his lab coat. The air between them was thick, Rick searching her emerald green eyes for some fucking explanation. 

"What. Are. You. Doing.  _Summer."_ Rick repeated through gritted teeth. He couldn't do this. Someone had to have discipline. It didn't matter that this wasn't his Summer. For the purposes of this dimension she was, and that was fucked up. Just because he'd allowed himself to admire her from afar under this premise didn't mean he could act on it. 

Summer's arm wound around his shoulder, her nimble fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Rick's neck. "I said, 'What do you mean?'" She smirked, drawing closer. Rick wasn't stopping her now, the only thing that could stop her was her dwindling moral compass. She could smell the strong alcohol on his breath as her face came closer to his. Summer paused, looking directly into Rick's striking blue eyes. Rick's gaze fell to Summer's plump lips, her teeth nibbling on the bottom.

He tried to say something, tried to pull away, in honest he did. Or he had the intention to. Before he could calculate the risk he was plunging in, his lips ensnaring Summer's. She grinned against his mouth with a hum, arms firmly circling his neck. Rick's arms fell to her waist, his hands running over the curves of her hips down to her ass. His pulled her shorts up to expose her perfectly round ass, letting out a groan in the back of his throat. His fingers dug into the soft flesh hard enough to leave marks. While Rick was preoccupied by her curves, Summer took to memorizing the expanse of Rick's mouth, her tongue exploring what she'd only imagined. He tasted like vile malt liquor, but he was devine. 

Rick couldn't believe he'd stooped this low. His right hand tangled in Summer's hair to pull her away. Summer's heart stopped as Rick removed himself, still firmly gripping her ass in his other hand. They stared at each other in silence, lips swollen and hearts pounding. Rick drew closer, his lips barely grazing Summer's. Her honey-strawberry scent overtook him with dizzying intoxication. "Y-you just made a huge fuckin' mistake." Rick's voice was low and dark. His grip tightened on her strawberry scented hair. "You wanted to b-be my Summer? Y-you're mine forever." Rick's hand danced down her spine, fingers stopping at the waist of her shorts. His fingertips traced the skin of her hip and he grinned wickedly when he felt the goosebumps rise on Summer's smooth skin.  Rick's lips trailed against her jaw. He spoke against the hollow of her neck. "I'm gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else."

Summer shuddered and gripped Rick's shoulders, thumbs pressing into his collarbones. "F-fuck," she gasped lightly. 

Rick pulled back again and grasped her jaw in his hand. "You started this,  _Summer._ N-now it's our secret. Got it? Our little secret." He pressed a final hard kiss to her slightly parted lips. His cock was throbbing in his pants. He turned her toward the door and gave a light push.

"Now get the fuck out of here."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets are generally terrible." -L.M. Montgomery

During the days following their first encounter things remained relatively normal. Rick was his sardonic self slinging insults, and Summer responded with her smart-ass quips. Morty just existed between the two. Summer came on adventures less often because Rick couldn't resist the temptation. The prima facie relationship between the two was nothing other than ordinary. It would take a trained eye to notice the lingering gazes and too-long touches. The casual brushing against each other, the admiration in Rick's eyes.

Summer longed for more, begged for more. She met Rick in the garage late at night, hoping for her fantasies to be fulfilled. Most nights he'd give her a long kiss, lips lingering, before grumbling, "Not tonight," and going back to his work.

"Come  _on_ , Rick," she'd whine. "Don't you think I've waited long enough?" By this point it was going on two weeks since her first admittance of wanting Rick. The days and days with no action were torturous, and it broke her heart that she was being invited on adventures less and less often. The lingering touches from Rick left her skin searing. The late night kisses at least were more than she'd ever hoped for, but not enough. 

"You- you can't. You have to be patient,  _Summer,"_ Rick grumbled, irritated. His eyes darted to her, sitting atop his work bench in a black low-cut night shirt, only a thong underneath. She looked delicious and he could take her now. As much as he wanted to, he refrained. "This is supposed to be fun, carefree. Noncommittal. Don't get hyper-emotional and needy. It's a turn off." He went back to tinkering with one of his dozens of projects. He couldn't look at Summer. He knew the words stung, but he couldn't let her get attached. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as Rick took a swig from his flask. "Fuck you, Grandpa Rick." Summer hopped from the workbench and exited the garage without another word. Rick tried to remain unfazed, telling himself it's better to distance himself sooner rather than later. He couldn't let her think she was special. Sure, he was going to ruin her for anyone else, but she wasn't special. As many times as he told himself this, emptying the alcohol from the flask into his stomach, he didn't believe it. 

Summer stomped to her room with no concern of waking the family. She seethed, tears spilling from her eyes. It was Friday night, she was almost eighteen. She could've been out doing things instead of lusting after a fucked up relationship with her grandfather. And why did she care? He didn't seem to give it any thought. She was supposed to be His Summer. He was doing a poor job of making assurances. Summer retreated to bed, defeated and furious. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, especially as she heard Rick trudging to his room just down the hall. 

. . . 

Summer didn't sleep well, as anticipated, but her eyes didn't open until eleven the next morning. Sunlight filtered through her shut curtains, spilling onto her lavender comforter, and the lanky figure draped alongside her.

"F-fuck! Grandpa Rick what the fuck do you want?" Summer sputtered, jumping at the sight. He was sprawled lazily across the other side of the queen size bed, atop the comforter. "Get the FUCK out of my room! I don't want to even look at you ever again." Summer's anger boiled once more. Rick unscrewed his flask before taking a sip with a chuckle, eyeing his granddaughter. Her hair was disheveled and wavy from a night's sleep, her eyes slightly puffy, and her black night shirt slipping off her shoulder. 

He pocketed his flask and rolled over to face Summer, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you think I want, Summer?" His hand rested on her waist and his cock twitched as her breathing hitched. He held a bemused expression as Summer tried to form a coherent thought. 

"Fuck you, Rick," she spat, pulling away. "You've made it clear you don't want me." She moved from under the comforter to leave the bed, but Rick's grip on her hip tightened, pulling her into him. He gave her a hard, teeth gnashing kiss, trying to taste every inch of her. Summer tried to keep her resolve, but she was crumbling. 

"I never said that, did I?" Rick spoke against her lips, his mouth moving to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. "I said be  _patient._ If you're patient, well...I-I'll reward you." His hand slid beneath the comforter to grasp her thigh and Summer inhaled sharply.

"R-Rick are you sure - where's Mom and Morty?" Summer's tone was nervous as Rick's tongue traced her clavicle, his fingers running up her thigh to the edge of her lacy thong. 

"Out." Rick pressed his fingers to the wetness forming on her panties. 

"What-what if they come home?" 

"They won't." 

Rick's definite answers were making her more nervous. He kissed her again, pushing her back down onto the bed. "Quit worrying. Just let me take care of you." Rick's stare was wicked, burning into Summer's large green eyes. Summer gulped before pulling the lapels of Rick's lab coat so he fell into her. 

His kisses were paced, trying to memorize the expanse of her mouth while his hands roamed her body. He tasted like coffee, whiskey, and a faded cigarette - a taste Summer longed for. His long fingers slid beneath her night shirt, pulling it up to expose her chest. Rick pulled away for a moment to admire the sight. "Fuck," he murmured, watching Summer writhe beneath him. The black lace thong contrasted her fair skin, perfectly clinging to her pussy. His eyes traveled up her slender stomach and small waist to her breasts, perky and round. He ran his fingers across her nipples, pinching lightly until they were perfectly hardened. Summer was smiling up at him with lustful eyes. Her hand rested against his thigh as she eyed the bulge growing in his slacks. 

"Something wrong?" She hummed, pulling him from his trance. 

"I just - no. Nothing's wrong, sweetie," he murmured, leaning down to swipe his tongue across her right nipple. Summer let out a soft moan, her fingers gripping his spiky hair. "You're just fucking gorgeous," he said against her chest, his tongue tasting every inch of her available skin.

Summer's nerve-endings were on fire. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor while Rick continued teasing her. After an eternity, his deft fingers pushed her thong to the side, sliding against her aching wet pussy. "So wet," Rick growled. "Just the way I like it." He dipped his index finger into her, feeling her pussy clench around him. He pulled his finger from between her thighs and sucked her juices from his skin.

"Fuck that's so hot," she groaned. Summer was not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but Rick wasn't sure how much of a freak she actually was.

"Yeah? You want me to taste you, baby? Want your wet pussy all over my mouth?" Rick's fingers hooked around her thong, stripping the flimsy piece of fabric from her body before spreading her legs wide before him. He took a moment to admire her spread and wanting him. His fingers ghosted her labia, slowly spreading the lips of her opening so he could admire the building wetness. He fell between her legs effortlessly, peering up at Summer from between her thighs. She was bare below save for a well-groomed patch of light red hair. Rick smiled, deviant and sinister. "I'm warning you, baby. You're about to be ruined forever." His breath glided across her pussy as he spoke, making her thighs tremble.

"Fuck-it-it's a risk I'm willing to take, Grandpa."

"One rule baby," he interrupted. "You call me Daddy while I'm fucking you." Rick's thumb was ghosting by her clit menacingly distracting, so Summer didn't answer. "Got it?" Rick asked.

"Y-yes, Daddy," she nodded desperately.

"Good," he smirked. "Let's get this one-way ticket to hell going."

Rick's tongue traced along her pussy, dipping his tongue into Summer's opening. His cock grew harder at her moans and the intoxicating smell of her sweet skin. "F-fuck, Rick," she groaned, gripping the back of his head to bury his face between her legs. His experienced tongue teased her clit expertly, enough to elicit a high-pitched squeak.

"You like that, baby?" He asked, peeking up at her. Her eyes were closed, her free hand grasping her right breast and teasing her nipple while Rick ate her. "Answer Daddy," he commanded, returning to work. He allowed his tongue to move in and out of her pussy while his thumb rubbed her clit in painstaking strokes.

"Yes. Yes, Rick." She breathed. "Fuck, yes, keep fucking me with your tongue, don't stop," she begged, pushing his head further so he couldn't come up for air even if he wanted to. Summer begged and repeated Rick's name like a prayer which was fitting because they both knew he was the closest to God she'd ever get.

Rick considered stopping, but figured that would be cruel. He could always fuck her another day. There were plenty more opportunities to take advantage of her need for affection. Many more opportunities to explore, corrupt, and fuck her. So Rick continued, sliding two fingers into her pussy while his tongue continued to keep her clit stimulated. He knew it'd be a short time before she came, but when she did it took him by surprise. Summer yelped his name so high her voice cracked, pulling on his electric blue hair and pushing up into his mouth as her thighs shuddered. Her pussy clenched around his fingers as she came, seizing up for a moment before releasing and falling back into her plush bedding. Rick's tongue continued to taste her, lapping up her cum as she came down from her high.

Rick sat up, wiping the cum and drool on the sleeve of his lab coat. He smiled sweetly at Summer, pushing her hair from her face. Summer sat up, looking at him sheepishly. "I-I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't, you know, last long enough," she apologized, hugging a pillow to her chest. Rick laughed.

"You were great," he assured in one of his rare moments of compliment. "If I didn't want to you to cum, I would've stopped. But I'm selfish and wanted to taste you." Rick pulled the pillow from her grasp and dragged her into his embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head. "Yeah, you were great, sweetie."

Summer didn't say anything, letting her pulse settle as Rick held her. She let her hand drag over his hard cock, straining against the fabric of his slacks. She broke their embrace and quickly climbed atop Rick to straddle his lap. His eyes widened, watching as Summer unbuckled his belt, pulling it from his waist.

"Let me take care of you,  _Daddy,"_ she purred, unbuttoning his pants. Rick tried to protest, but Summer leaned forward to kiss him silent. "Now, Daddy," she murmured against his mouth as he released his cock. She sat back on her heels and gawked. The length was one thing, but Rick's cock was thick. She wondered how it was ever going to fit in her, shuddering at the speculation. "Fuck," she mused, wrapping her hand along the shaft and giving a stroke, watching the precum seeping out of the tip. She leaned down, slowly taking him in her mouth until his cock hit the back of her throat and she coughed, pulling up. Rick grasped her strawberry scented hair, pushing her down again. She thought she was in control, but Rick was  _always_ in control.

"That's right," he growled, watching his cock disappear in between Summer's plump lips. "Choke on it." Rick pushed her head all the way down his shaft, holding her there as her throat constricted around the head of his cock. "Fuck, that's so hot you little slut." Rick released Summer and she came up for air, her spit coating the entirety of his dick. "Don't stop now, Summer. You gotta finish what you started." Rick pushed her down again, fucking into her mouth while she worked him with her hand as well. Her mouth trailed down to lick his balls and he groaned. "Fuck, Summer. You  _are_ a little fucking slut, aren't you?" Rick reached down to paw at her breasts while Summer continued, nearing Rick to his inevitable orgasm. 

Summer hummed around his cock, pulling off to affirm Rick's suspicions. "I am a dirty slut, Grandpa Rick. A little slut for you," she agreed, again letting his dick hit the back of her throat, tightening her grip on the shaft as his thrusts into her mouth became more erratic and he tensed, sensing his own orgasm. 

"If you're such a dirty slut let me cum on that pretty face Su- _Summer_ ," Rick commanded, working himself as Summer laid in front of him, her tongue tracing his balls while he worked himself to orgasm. Rick had tunnel vision, watching his hot cum spill onto Summer's smiling face. The image of her emerald green eyes blinking up at him as he released onto her face would forever be ingrained in his memory as one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

Rick sighed, readjusting himself before buttoning his pants and pulling Summer into him for a tender kiss. He grabbed a tissue from the box on her nightstand and wiped her skin clean. "My good girl," he whispered with a genuine smile. "You did a good job, Summer. But next time I'm going to  _ruin_ you. I'll make the secrets worthwhile. Understand?" 

Summer was still kneeling in front of Rick unclothed. She nodded lazily, grasping his jaw and pressing another kiss to his mouth. "I understand, Rick." Her voice was low and velvety. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good. That's my good girl." Rick stood, handing Summer her shirt. "Your brother and Mom will be home soon," he informed. "Cover up. We don't need you blowing our little secret."

Summer sighed and pulled her shirt overhead. Rick unlocked the door and exited the room without another glance, Summer following close behind.


End file.
